For many decades razor designers have made efforts to provide a razor system having more than one blade so disposed relative to one another as to permit shaving while moving the razor forwardly and rearwardly. Examples of such efforts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. to Muros No. 1,890,334; Welch No. 3,488,764; Edson No. 3,593,416; Perry No. 3,768,162; Nissen No. 3,871,073 and the Italian Pat. No. 308,419 granted June 3rd, 1933. Each of these systems is subject to certain shortcomings and disadvantages and more particularly to the lack of adequate provision for safeguarding against injuries and mishaps. Additionally the cutting edges of the blades face toward one another and are closely spaced apart.